1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine which performs bank deposit and withdrawal functions without the aid of a clerk and, more particularly, to an automatic transaction machine which executes transactions on an off-line basis when there is a communications interruption between the machine and a central station.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic transaction machines inclusive of automatic deposit-withdrawal machines installed in banks and similar institutions (hereinafter referred to briefly as an ATM) are connected to their respective processing centers, containing usually a host computer, via communication lines. The center (also termed central station) carries a deposit account file where the deposit account of each customer is registered and each terminal machine transmits transaction data to this center and after the data in this deposit account file has been updated according to the data, executes a transaction with the customer. In this manner, the automatic transaction machine is connected on-line to the center so that the updating of a deposit account file and the requested transaction can be carried out on a real time basis. However, when communication trouble occurs during the course of a transaction and the automatic transaction machine cannot have access to the center, the machine is brought into a "down" condition and has to discontinue the transaction with the customer. Moreover, since such a "down" condition may occur, either before or after updating of the deposit account file at the center, a clerk must rush to the terminal machine to send an enquiry to the center to determine the stage at which the transaction was discontinued and, depending on the stage, must judge whether the transaction is to be cancelled or is to be manually continued to completion. Thus, the provision of a clerk has been an essential requisite. Since the machine may be brought into a "down" condition by communications line trouble, despite the fact that the machine itself is functioning properly, and because a clerk is required for recovery, the machine cannot be exploited to full advantage at an automated banking premises, or on holidays.